In time
by Ancient Miths
Summary: Sesshomaru was sent into the future to help save his past..and there he meets a remarcable person..


An ordinary girl,in an ordinary city,that was what she thought about herself,she didn' think she was good at anything,didn't think she had any talents,she was a great student but she only was that cause she learned everything at home,and she'd forget after,or so she name was April,her mother named her that cause she was born between 31th March and 1th April,she was born at was a strange thing,even the nurses said that,and she didn't even cry or something,she just looked around with was a girl with long blond hair and piercing saphire eyes,it was a beautiful thing to see,even though everyone considered her kinda crazy and of the students where afraid of her because of an incident in her first year in higschool,nobody knew really what happened but they heard her yell " I don't want to believe you" and the school lab blowed up,since then,nobody really spoke to she had 18 years old,and was in her last year,she made herself some friends,but that was because she worked the summer before school started and they didn't come to the same school as had 3 friends,it was Tasha,her real name was Natasha but she didn't like that name so everybody called her Tasha,she was a pretty girl,very nice with short black hair,boyish like hair style with spikes and such,she had 17 years,she was the smallest but she was the bravest in the group,if she had something to tell she would tell them without a second eyes where black too,it was kinda strange but she was very beautiful as she second friend was May,she was 18 years old but was very quite and smart,she only said something when something wasn't right or she just rolled her eyes,but she wasn't a bad person if you wanted to really know had shoulder length hair,and her hair was red,her eyes were of a briliant third friend of April was a boy,his name was Mickey,kinda cute the guy,but his girlfriend was Tasha,they were together for a long time,he was tall and short blond hair with green were all great persons,one was very brave and told everything that was on her mind,one was the smart and quite type,and the other two were the type that spoke when spoken to.

April didn't really saw her friends for about two weeks because of school and wasn't something she wasn't used too but she preffered to talk to she would talk to herself or sing,people would stare at her but she really didn't always wore black or dark blue clothes,and with 1 or 2 numbers bigger than her,she didn't like clothes like the bitches from her highschool lived in Chicago,she didn't like it,too much poluation,she loved the forests,she loved natural things,green grass,birds and loved too stare into the sky at night and see the moon and many really couldn't see what she wanted because of the industries in the town and stuff like the moment April was in her english class at school day dreaming again,thinking of freedom to do what she wanted and say what she wanted when she wanted,that wasn't that easy though because of the people around her.

-...and Shakespeare was a great writer and I wish all of you would pay attention to me...the teacher said and looked at her expectantly.

April just looked up at her and the teacher was graced by a very bored expresion on her teacher sighed and told the students the history of Shakespeares writings and all that about an half an hour the bell rang and everybody ran out of the got up with a "huff" and walked out of the class when she heard the teacher call her slowly turned around and the teacher told her that she was a tour guide to a new student that was from Japan and that she should go to the secretary to take him and show him only nodded with a blank walked to the secretary's office and took him out of was taller than her,with blond almost white hair,and honey-brown hair was long,shorter than hers but still he had long hair,and it turned out that he had almost all her classes,except French and had German and showed him everything that was necesary and she went her way towards her locker to take the next book she only thanked her and went on his way,he looked like a cold guy,didn't even tell her his name and hardly show any emotion at all,his english was pretty good also,she figured that out when he told her about his took her book and made her way towards mathematics class,this was the only class she really detested,she didn't understand anything of what the teacher said.

She entered the class and made her way towards her chair when something caught her eye,the new guy was sitting right next to her,and all of the girls in her class were kind of drooling after him already,she rolled her eyes,the guy was an hour old in this school and the girls were already in sighed,and sat down in her spot,the teacher entered after a few minutes and started teaching after introducing the new student,his name was Tenshi Li,April shook her head,he really looked like an angel,her eyes sparkled and changed they're color,but the only one who saw this was Tenshi because he was watching her look out the was not the kind of person who showed all his emotions,we was raised up by his father to never show weakness or any kind of emotion,no matter what was the he didn't show the wonder and surprise he just looked away from her towards the teacher and didn't say anything.

April walked out of the class when the bell rang,it was lunch break,she walked out in the courtyard and sat under a big tree,put her ear plugs in her ear and started listenin to her favorite music,sometimes even singing with liked almost any type of music if the singer put his heart and soul into mostly listen to sad music,because that was how she felt,or even rapp,cause she liked the bravery of some of the didn't know but Tenshi was registering her every move,he wasn't talking to anybody,he didn't need friends,he survived this long without friends so he didn't need any sighed,only he knew how old he really was,and he really hated the name his ward choose for ward told him that he really looked like an angel that's why she named him like that,but he didn't like it,really he wasn't an angel,he killed to many people to be he was the only one who knew what he was capable looked like a human now,but in reality he was a dog demon,a feared one at was Sesshoumare,Lord of the West,he sighed,yes he was that,but he was sent by his father's ghost into the future to find a powerfull demon-priestess to help his time come back to his normal self,his time was now threatened by a demon that would create a big war if he doesn't find the girl,his father sent him 5 years earlier,before the demon existed,in time to find the girl and prevent all of the bad things to Sesshomaru(Tenshi),did some researching and found April,but the only problem was that she wasn't any demon,she had priestess powers because he felt them,but no demon it came to that,he couldn't sense any demon around,and he was in this time for 2 years sometimes wondered if he would succeed with his mision,he hoped he would,he didn't want his relatives to die,even his half-breed of a brother.

He saw April get up and walk to the trash can,and then back under the tree,she had a great voice,she was singing a sad song,but she had a beautifull was the only one who heard her because of his demon wasn't hungry because he ate a day before,and demons don't eat every looked away from April and saw three girls drooling over him,it was kinda stupid actually,one of them came over to him,he rezisted the urge to roll his eyes.

-Hello,your Tenshi right?My name is Sarah,she said and winked at inspected her,she had long brown hair and brown was well curved in all the right places but her chest was kinda raised his eyebrow at this and sniffed once just in curiosity and wanted to cover his scent was covered by a heavy smell of sex,well then his demon inside of him was right,she was a bitch.

He totally ignored her,and pushed her away walking around in the courtyard looking for a place to sit didn't like being pushed away by a handsome guy so she followed him till he found a bench to sit sat next to him and asked him if he wanted to go to a party that considered it for a minute then he saw April reading something,and he decided then that he didn't want to go to the pounted,and looked at him with puppy dog eyes,when she saw that wasn't having any effects she looked at him very sensually and came closer to him,he watched her was with her mouth next to his ear and whispered to him if he wanted to have sex with shrugged,he didn't have a woman in his bed for a long time,since he left his took her to his place that was about ten minutes away from they're 're arrived there and he just looked at her,he was intimidating,he didn't show any emotion and she didn't really liked that,she tried to undress him but he could feel something strange about this girl,she wasn't the same from the one he met at highschool,her scent changed,that's why he growled.

The girl took one step back and looket at him,he again growled,she smirked.

-Lord Sesshomaru,you sensed me,I am glad,she smiled an evil smile.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,he didn't like this bitch at all,what was she doing here anyway?

-What are you doing here Kagura?he said his voice cold and looked him straight in the eyes.

-I have been sent by Naraku,he wants me to find a girl,a powerfull girl,and wants me to kill her,she said with seriousness.

-Why are you telling me this?I don't know any powerfull girl in this time,Sesshomaru said._Damn this is very bad,Naraku knows of April......I have to get to know her better...to get this over with.._

-Lord Sesshomaru,I know you found her,I know everything...I am telling you this because I don't want him to win the final battle,so you have to acomplish your mision quickly,Kagura said and left the apartment.

He just stared at the place she just left,then he remembered he had school,and quickly left the apartment and ran to were he last saw arrived there in 2 minutes but she wasn't there looked around and put his nose in the air and looked at him like he was crazy,he didn't care caught her scent and walked towards it,he found out that she was at her locker looking for something.

-God damnit!! Where is my phone?April said getting angry.

He felt her aura spike when she hurt him,not alot,but she burned him a little with her miko growled when she burned him,and she turned around scared.

-Ohh...sorry..did I swear?I don't do that only if I am very angry....April said.

He looked at her surprised but on the outside he was cold like ice.


End file.
